ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To'kustar (Earth-404)
The To'kustars (toh-KOO-star) are a race of giant aliens of unknown origin, and the titular species of Attack on To'kustar on Earth-404. Physical appearance Most To'kustars are between 40–60 feet in height, with about human-like proportions in terms of the lengths of legs the size of the head, but their arms are slightly longer and their torso is slightly thinner at the waist and slightly larger at the chest. Across their bodies, they are usually white-skinned, but they also have red markings, mainly on their legs and lower torso. Most also have six red blades, one on each collar bone, one on each side of the waist, and one on each elbow that can be used for cutting and attacking their enemies. The elbow blades extend into rings around the wrist that are just as sharp. They have two more similar structures on each hip, but these are for protection and not for attacking. Every To'kustar has a large, red frill at the top of its head. Powers and abilities *'Enhanced strength': To'kustars can be known to lift up to ten times their own weight, which has been seen to be anywhere from 1500 pounds to 3 tons; these To'kustars would be able to lift anywhere from 7.5 to 30 tons, though the actual amounts may vary slightly. *'Energy beam': Several To'kustars have been seen firing a beam of pure energy, done by aligning their hands in a certain formation. It is unknown if all To'kustars can do this, or what the source of this energy is. *'Skin crystallization': A few To'kustars have been known to crystallize their skin, particularly in order to protect their weak spots. Weaknesses *'Frill': If a To'kustar is struck a significant blow to the frill, it will die. This is the only known way to kill a To'kustar, but they are also not known to have powers of regeneration, making it unclear what would happen if, for instance, a To'kustar was beheaded. Species history First Era of the To'kustars Return After 500 years, the To'kustars managed to break through Wall Via, though they were assisted by humans attempting to harness their power. Transforming To'kustars Many of the To'kustars that have been seen are actually humans capable of transforming into To'kustars. This was made possible through a device that attaches to the wrist of an individual and, when activated, turns the individual into a To'kustar in a flash of lightning. Transforming To'kustars have black skin instead of white skin, and one is even known to have green features instead of red features. * : a suspected transforming To'kustar seen outside Teviv *Green To'kustar: Sven Schmidt's To'kustar form, named for its green features *Talking To'kustar: the To'kustar form of Vance Grace, named for its unique ability to talk To'kustar Killing Statistics The following is a list of all To'kustar kills by a character, in order of most killed. A kill means striking the killing blow to the To'kustars frill. An assist means being involved in the fight against the To'kustar at the time of its death. Only on-screen kills are counted. Assists only affect the order as a tie breaker if two characters have the same number of solo kills. #Nathan Loretta - 8 kills #Connor Yan - 6 kills #Tuesday Smith - 4 kills #Penny Blair - 3 kills #Samuel Wright - 3 kills #Hadria Carter - 2 kills #Sven Schmidt - 1 kill, 1 assist #Michael James - 1 kill, 1 assist #Arik Iverson - 1 kill, 1 assist #Vance Grace - 1 kill #Kathryn Wesley - 1 kill #Richard Turner - 1 kill #Teru Hikami - 2 assists #Lily Scott - 2 assists #Noelle Williams - 1 assist Background in other media *In the Ben 10 canon, To'kustars were even taller aliens, usually around 200 feet tall, that were born within cosmic storms. Their skin was much harder, and their normally red features were metallic instead of just being slightly harder patches of skin. There were also To'kustars that had purple markings instead of red markings. Ben Tennyson used the name Way Big to refer to his Omnitrix transformation using the To'kustar DNA sample. *On Earth-19, another franchise by the same creator as Attack on To'kustar, the aliens appeared in the episode Brighter on the planet Revonnah, when Dr. Psychobos tested an Amber Ogia concentrate on them. This story is very similar to a story from the canon Ben 10 that was seen in Arc 3 of Omniverse. Ben also transformed into Way Big in War Games to prevent the Gigatellum from attacking at the Earth. Category:Villains Category:Species Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd